


Chop Chop Chop

by BakageyamaMilkBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, but with a pencil, the knife game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakageyamaMilkBoi/pseuds/BakageyamaMilkBoi
Summary: Kageyama nearly sends Sugawara into cardiac arrest after playing the knife game at 2x speed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 27





	Chop Chop Chop

**Author's Note:**

> I found this headcanon on pinterest, and after a (really) long time of not writing anything, I got an unbelievably strong urge so here we go, I guess? Also please note I literally have not written in like pffft I don’t even know how long so if its bad, or if there's an abundance of mistakes and its terribly written please excuse me aha!
> 
> ‘Kageyama can do the ‘’knife game’’ thing and almost gave suga a heart attack’

‘I can do it now’ Tanaka says proudly, pointing a finger at his chest while smirking. ‘Really fast as well’

Nishinoya marvels at him enviously.

‘Show me, show me show me! Come on Tanaka! I bet you're bluffing!’

‘Am not’

‘Yes you are!’

‘Am NOT!’

Yes you ARE! If you’re really not, then show me then!’ Nishinoya replied, jumping crazily around Tanaka in circles.

‘Oh, well okay then, fine-’ Tanaka responded in fake nonchalance, as if he wasn’t gonna show him in the first place (he was always gonna show him, he just wanted to get him riled up a bit). 

‘Show him what?’ Suga says, approaching them slowly with a freakishly sweet smile on his face. 

‘Uh nothing, nothing Sugawara-san’ Tanaka and Nishinoya mumble, letting their gaze drop, finding it hard to meet their senpais eyes.

‘Mmm, okay. So, out of curiosity what is that Tanaka seems to be hiding from me behind his back, hmm?’ Suga says trying to peek from behind them. They relax, and Tanaka pulls out a pen. ‘That's all? What were you gonna do with it?’ Suga says, sounding mildly disappointed from the lack of amusement.

‘Well, Tanaka was gonna show me how fast he is at the knife game but then AAammmmffstu’ Nishnoya started, Tanaka watching his hand on his mouth.

‘Oh.’ Suga replies, perking up. ‘Show me then before Daichi gets here’ He says kneeling down on the floor. ‘We should probably stay down here in the corner and leave Kageyama and Hinata to practice. They’ve been here even earlier than us anyways, and they seem too invested in-‘ Suag pauses, peering over a squabbling Hinata and Kageyama ‘whatever they’re arguing about right now.’ Tanaka and Nishinoya nod slowly and sit beside him, and Tanaka pulls out his phone, and starts to play an english song from YouTube.

_There is an old tradition._

_A game we all can play_

_You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade_

Tanaka starts going faster (in a slightly pathetic attempt to impress Suga and Nishinoya) and misses the beat, eventually stabbing himself with the actually really sharp pencil that kinda hurts. 

‘Wow you suck’ said Nishinoya, pausing the music. Suga nods in agreement.

Tanaka starts to get flustered. ‘No, no I swear yesterday I did it all without stabbing myself! I mean only like once or twice-’

‘Yeah yeah, we get it, now start packing up before-’

‘I can do that,’ Kageyama says, interrupting Suga and making him jump slightly.

‘Jesus Kageyama you scared me, I didn’t even realise you stopped arguing with Hinata...where is he?’

‘Right here’ he says, peeking out from behind Kageyama, scaring Suga shitless again.

‘Can I try?’ Kageyama asks, gesturing towards the pencil. Suga considers this for a second,

‘Oh alright, but after Kageyama that's _it_ , so don’t even bother asking’ he says, sending a pointed look at the now disappointed Nishinoya and Hinata. Kageyama sits down grabbing the pencil in between his fingers. Tanaka starts playing the song.

_Oh, I have all my fingers_

_The knife goes chop chop chop_

_If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off_

‘Kageyama hasn’t hit his fingers yet’ Hinata remarks. ‘He's already better than you Tanaka’ He chuckles, and gets an annoyed huff in return. 

‘He’ll screw up in a bit’ Tanaka said, making Suga roll his eyes.

_And if I hit my fingers_

_The blood will soon come out_

_But all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about_

‘Damn he’s actually really good at this’ Nishinoya commented. Kageyama had his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth, his eyes concentrating on the knife that was beginning to fly in between his fingers rapidly.

_Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop I'm picking up the speed_

_And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed_

Kageyama stops, and so does the song. It then suddenly starts to speed up, and Kageyama begins again, at a faster speed. 

_Oh, I have all my fingers_

_The knife goes chop chop chop_

_If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off_

_And if I hit my fingers The blood will soon come out_

_But all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about_

‘Okay Kageyama, you can stop now’ Suga says laughing nervously. Kageyama carries on as the sing starts to pick up speed. ‘Kageyama? I said you can stop now? Hinata stop him or something!’

_Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop I'm picking up the speed_

_And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed_

‘Why me?’ Hinata screeches as the song starts up again, and Kageyama continues at lightning speed, awing Tanaka and Nishinoya.

_Oh, I have all my fingers_

_The knife goes chop chop chop_

‘YOUR HIS BOYFRIEND FIGURE IT OUT AND STOP HIM’ Suga screams, unable to do anything, and too scared to touch Kageyama in case he ends up stabbing himself. 

_If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off_

_And if I hit my fingers_

‘I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO’ Screeches Hinata as a very confused Tsukishima with Yamaguchi in tow walks in.

_The blood will soon come out_

‘Whats going on here...Jesus Christ, King you’d better stop, I think you’ve killed Suga-san..’

_But all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about_

Kageyama stops, puts the pencil down and gets up. ‘What?’ He says, addressing a Hinata in near tears, a near blacked out Sugawara, an extremely worried Yamaguchi holding up the fainting Suga, a mocking look from Tsukishima, a very excitable Tanaka and Noya and an extremely mad Daichi.

Wait...Daichi?!

  
‘Where’d you reckon King learned that?’ Tsukishima asks Hinata while doing some passing drills, watching a now very tired Kageyama run his 13th punishment lap around the gym.

‘I don’t know.’ Said Hinata, frowning at the nickname. ‘He seemed pretty into it though, as if he couldn’t notice anything around him’

‘Concentrated’ Tsukishima said. ‘Yeah, that word’ Hinata agrees, making Tsukishima raise his eyebrows at his stupidity. Silence.

‘He’s kinda like that in bed too y’know, like this one time....’ Started Hinata, about to launch into one of his tangents, only to be stopped by a ball whacking him in his face. ‘

’Ever heard of too much information?’ Tsukishima says.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages guys (like seriously, maybe a year now?), and this is my first time putting anything on AO3 so please ignore the fact that its terribly written and rather rushed!


End file.
